warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AuriBear
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanfiction! Thanks for your edit to the User:AuriBear page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hiddensun (Talk) 06:26, July 8, 2010 Auri 23:48, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh the sidebar there is a link saying 'create a new article'. You click it and put teh name of your article and start editing. You can makes series, there are a few templates like the one in Fading Peace at the top where it says previos and stuff. you can make blogs about them like updates and advertise them of your user page like many users. If you need any more help, I'll be happy yo help again :) There are also many great stories that memebers have made so don't forget to check them out. There is also a Sonfic series that lots of memebers are joining. You can also join if you want Hiddensun★It's Another World...☆ 18:06, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Questions on your Userpage Hey, AuriBear. I saw your userpage and the questions, and I felt obliged to answer them. Hiddensun (also known as Sunny) answered the first one. You don't have to write the whole thing, I have a whole bunch of half-finished ones. Update it as often as you can. But try to do it a lot, or it'll probably be donated, or given, to another user who wants it. Fact of life. If you want to become an apprentice and learn more about the wiki, we're starting up the Clans. Go here to learn more information. I'm always open for questions, but Hiddensun is the admin. (I used to be, then stuff happened and I was overthrown by the other admin in her anger. xD) Anyway, glad I could help! [[User:Forestpaw13|''' Forest ]] talk blog 15:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Glad I coudl help :) and thanks Hiddensun★It's Another World...☆' 17:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Given to someone else, as in, they want it. We have a special page somewhere for stories that the writer doesn't want anymore. I forgot the name, I'll have to ask Sunny. xD But there are stories here that haven't been updated in a while, because the authors aren't around, so we put 'em up for adoption. First come, first serve, and you usually can't get it back. But good idea, pre-planning it. I usually never do, because I'm bad at it. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|' Foreststar ]] talk blog 12:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) If it's not too much trouble... hey, I saw your userpage. Could you please, if you have time and stuff, draw me a cat? That would be really nice of you. I'll understar if you can't- i mean you don't even know me- but it would make me really happy if you could. Thx!--Misty-awesome-sun 00:00, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, don't worry. If it gets to be WAY too long and people are loving it, well, it'll be donated. And if someone wants to create an article with the exact same title and they find your page and it hasn't been used for a long time, they'll want it and put a request. But don't worry. The only stories being donated right now are ones that haven't been updated for, like, a year or two, or ones that nobody wants. You'll be fine, I think, if you keep coming on. :) [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 01:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC) okay, yeah. Could you draw a grey cat with friendly yellow eyes and a shortish tail?--Misty-awesome-sun 11:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Absolutely no problem whatsoever. [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 12:04, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! Hello there! I'm Tawnypelltover! (You can call me Tawny, Tawnystar, Tpl, whatever you like!) Well, nice to meet you! So, yeah, umm, yeah........................... Tawnypelltover-I'm finding my own way (Talk) 05:23, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Pretty good. Hey, I like your cat drawings on your user page, and could you draw me one? Kinda like the first one, the random colored one? Don't make it the same color, but make it like magical and rainbow colors. XPPPP Thanks! Tawnypelltover-I'm finding my own way (Talk) 06:08, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Colors for the cat: Purple, lime green, blue, and pink. Tawnypelltover-I'm finding my own way (Talk) 06:10, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Thanks! And I G2G for the night. I'll see you tomorrow! BYE BYE!!! XDDDDDDD Tawnypelltover-I'm finding my own way (Talk) 06:44, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if I have to go yet, so I might be able to stay on :P Tawnypelltover-I'm finding my own way (Talk) 06:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC) It's totally fine, I've grown to like it, actually. As long as you don't steal his description, story, and awesomeness, I'm cool. xD jk. You can steal his awesomeness, Forestheart has enough to go around. Your userpage is TOTAL awesomeness! And I love those cats, and I would get you to do Forestheart but it's closed. :( Whatever, I'll attack you when it's open. xD I'm so nice. A note: get a signature. xD Lucky me I knew it was you. If you need help with that, go ahead and ask. All I'm doing at the moment is writing, and since my entire summer is RUINED because of the scar on my neck, I won't be doing much for a while. :) [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 17:41, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, for now, it can just be something like Auribear while you get the hang of things. [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 20:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'm still on! XDDDDD Tawnypelltover-I'm finding my own way (Talk) 03:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Good, but hey, I G2G for the night. See you tomorrow! XP Tawnypelltover-I'm finding my own way (Talk) 03:45, July 29, 2010 (UTC) bonjour Auribear 05:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:Kitty kitty cat Or whatever the subject was, I always forget instantly. xD Aww, thanks! I have to think. (And read Tides, I'm behind because I've had lots of work to do... xD) But, Forestheart (star, paw, kit...) is a dark gray tom with forest-green eyes (that's why he was named) and a little tuft of fur on his head (yes, I love the tuft. xD). So... yeah. I'll get back to you soon, I usually have random ideas for kits as soon as I see the parents. xD So, brb. [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 12:31, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I got it. *bows dramatically* Gustkit is a pale gray tom with amber eyes. *bows dramatically again* Anything else? [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 13:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I made Gustkit up myself, but that was luck. There's a list somewhere on here or the canon warriors wiki, which I don't understand how it's so "entertaining" because there's nothing interesting but drawing everyone. xD But I'll find the list, and when I do I'll copy the coding and put it on here. [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 12:00, July 31, 2010 (UTC) OKAY. I got the list, and put it on here... because on here I always forget who else took it. xD Anyway, go to my user page and look under "front page special!" (things that I don't feel like putting on the other menu, because then I'll have to change it on everything else) at the top. Then it's the list of names... it doesn't look as nice as Insaneular's on the warriors wiki, but, hey, we'll have to live until I figure it out. Enjoy! [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 12:15, July 31, 2010 (UTC) xD No prob. [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 20:01, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: lol. It's ok, if you didn't know they will restore your story. :) The story stop is a project that lasts 1-2 weeks, the goal being to fix grammer and spelling issues on storties as well as put on ratings and fan fiction tags. And delete any uneeded pages. No one can make any new pages during that time, it just causes a lot of confusion. It's really annoying and not much fun, but it does serve a purpose. If you have any more questions, you can let me know. I have to go now, but I'll be bck tommorrow. :D BTW, I LOVE Tides! :DD BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 02:06, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, Auri! I'm Icestorm, and I'm wondering if we can be friends? If we can, that's great! [[User:Icestorm123|♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 02:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Lol. xD. You can call me Ice, Icy, Iceh, or Icestorm. Any one you like. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 02:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Was' Up? Hey Auribear! You already know me, but just saying hi! TPL 02:43, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Pretty good, you? TPL 02:46, August 3, 2010 (UTC) LOL TPL 03:12, August 3, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Since it would be HER birthday, you would probably be holding the dog outside LOL TPL 03:34, August 3, 2010 (UTC) OOOOOHHHH, then I don't really have a clue LOL. Hey, do you know what Sillybands are? TPL 03:44, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! Hi there! I'm Wishbird, and I'm new here. Glad to meet ya! What up it's Wishbird 03:54, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Auri! XDDD What up it's Wishbird 04:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) lol, sorry, i had to go. But from earlier, this is the third story stop....um...nothing else besides that. xD And no problem, Tides is like, the best idea EVER. I can't wait to read more! BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 13:33, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: xD Lol, I'm good, you? [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 13:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) They are these rubberbands that look like animals, or instruments, and stuff like that. TPL 18:51, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hiya, Auri! 'Ssup? [[User:Forestpaw13|' Forestheart ]] talk blog 19:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) YeahNTED SILLYBANDS. They smell like bubblegum :PPP TPL 19:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Well- my brother keeps snapping (he just learned how, at age 12. seriously?), and it's annoying. I want to send him to the Dark Forest or something. My mom is yelling at him to stop, and yelling at him to clean up, and yelling at him to put away something, and I'm just sitting at the computer hoping that I'm not in trouble for something small. But both of them just left for a bit, so I'm seeing what's up and who's on, and when mom leaves again for work, I'll be on here a bit longer. xD On a brighter note- I am LOVING Tides. It's fantastical. [[User:Forestpaw13| Forestheart ]] talk blog 13:35, August 4, 2010 (UTC) No, when you take them off your wrist, they form into a certain shape. Like, there are different kinds of packs, like diva pack, rockband pack, dog pack, cat pack, random shapes pack, and stuff like that. It should say on the top of the package what the kinds are , or if there are pictures on the front of the pack, then it might show you what is in it, but yeah. They're really cool. Also, they can be called, wacky bands, or sillybands, or shape bands, because people stole it from Sillybands :P KittenEat, sleep, and poop, the life of a kitten. 14:53, August 4, 2010 (UTC) He looks like a little kitten! Aww... it's good! *big hug* Thank you! If I could draw I would make you one in return, but... I can't. So... um... I just write, instead. xDDDDD 12:00, August 6, 2010 (UTCI LUV UR USERPAGE! sorry, ramdom, butI saw it and had to say something.Check out the awesomeness of my LAME siggy! 16:27, August 7, 2010 (UTC) really? well, it's awesomeCheck out the awesomeness of my LAME siggy! 19:58, August 7, 2010 (UTC) It's a code. If you want I can do it, it's usually really quick. [[Standards (Series)|'''Freedom]]in the forest 22:58, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey. You. I. Love. Tides. OMIGOD tis so cool xD Sunset 00:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : WHOOT. I made a day xD Best thing I've made this year, other than my brother cry when he has to act-cry :P yep that was fun. But HECKZ YEAH I will read Broken :3 I'm halfway through Tides. btwwww love your art tooo. Multitalented you o_o Sunset :: xD So what's your devious plan :0 Sunset 01:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) You. Are my role model. I wish my brother was a girl so that he had sleepovers :P I wonder if he's gay. Meh. I sound like a stalker -_- but I read Tigerstar's lives. NO, LEOPARDFOOT! The Dark Side's cookies were too much for her. She's become evil. :c Sunset 01:16, August 10, 2010 (UTC) xD That's a cool reason :3 I wonder if Tigerstar was nice as a kit :P Sunset 02:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I reads it and the article ;D I'm such a freak. The book's nice :3 my second favorite, next to Firestar's Quest :P Idk. Quests are just fun. Do you liek quests? Sunset 00:17, August 11, 2010 (UTC) you put your name on the clans page along with your answers from the questions on the top. and when we sort you, you submit your cat with description to your leader :)SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 13:55, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I know right :D It's so cool how the cats are liek... liek... Native Americans o_o but the drama is aweshum. :c yesh it gets sad. Like the Fourth Apprentice x0 Lionblaze killed Russetfur. I don't like her that much, but it's sad how she just... dies o_o it scared me. Ooooh Europe xD Why Europe? Sunset 15:49, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Coolio!! Welcome to the awesome RiverClan!!!! Ok, I need your warrior name a a short description that can be displayed on the Riverclan page. =)SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 22:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks but coudl you also include some characteristics abotu you? example:friendly.SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 22:37, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thankies again fellow Riverclanner!!!SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 22:47, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Wow xD You speakkkk Frennchchhhhh Sunset 23:52, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Crud o_e what's a 100 and 200? Sunset 00:13, August 12, 2010 (UTC) HEY AURI!!!!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDD Could you make me a cat? One of like you know, the really fast ones you can make, can you make me one of those? Here are the colors: Light blue Lime green Purple Pink Thanks! And it's name is, well, call it Randomness!! LOL Anywho, thx! Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 22:03, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ohhh x3 Way to go, double O's. o_o rhyme power. I take Spanish. But I suck xD You're good at French? Sunset 15:18, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: OMG! Is it a confirmation that Justin Bieber is DEAD? *runs around in circles excitedly* [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom']]in the forest 12:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Soo... what is it? lol [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom']]in the forest 00:34, August 18, 2010 (UTC) '*happy crazy attack* OMG THAT'S SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AWESOME! *hugs Auri like 6,000 times* YOU. ROCK. [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom']]in the forest 13:03, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Yo Kat CHIBI SHINEFRAWST. Sorry bout the background and the boring action D: I'm being lazy so I can draw everyone a kitteh Sunset 00:40, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Yay you liek it xD Thanks~ Sunset 02:05, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Auri! The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 21:00, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! I can't wait until you get enough edits to become a featured user! The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 22:04, August 22, 2010 (UTC) LOL, anyways, I G2G for a while. See ya later! The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 22:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC) you mean teh box that goes all around? Sure!! Just tell me what colour inside and border you want and I can make you one :) SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 23:16, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I edited your page. Do you like it like that or do you want a more bluish colour for eth background? This one is Aquamarine btu I can put it as LightBlue too.SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 13:49, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Here's the code: SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 16:58, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Haha lolz Don't feel about, it happens to everyone. I remember when I first joined the wikias, I was soo lost. I didn't know anything lol Hiddensun[Talk] 20:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) TPOF Hey have you read my series yet? :D its ok if you dont have time to read them just wanted to give you a heads up :) The power of four series is what its called if you want to check it out SandI'm a new level of awesome 23:30, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok i love comments :D SandI'm a new level of awesome 23:36, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Featured Stories Hey Auri!! You are 1 of the 6 users who have been randomly drawed to choose one of your completed fanfics for October's featured stories list. Please tell me on my talk page which fanfic of yours you will like to be chosen. SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD '''16:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure! thnx!SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 20:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Here's the secret form: Fears: A close friend dieing, getting caughtby two-legs Faults: She is very argumentitave, and is quiet and shy so you get get her to tell you much sometimes. Death: She would die in a battle with another clan. Okay, hope it's fine![[User:Mistysun|'''OMG HI!!!]] Scar will strike... 22:13, September 20, 2010 (UTC)